


Kidnap

by Andwecanmessaround



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andwecanmessaround/pseuds/Andwecanmessaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous request: pearlnet & sentence 19</p><p>19. Don't say that. Not now.</p><p>Pearl had promised herself she would be the kind of gem that Garnet could take strength from, that from then on they could rely on each other. Now was her time to make good on that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnap

19\. Don’t say that. Not now. _________

“We’ll never be able to do this.” Pearl grasped her hair in both hands as she paced the temple floor, pale skin illuminated by the shifting colours of the crystal heart’s glow behind her. 

“Well we can’t just sit here.” Garnet pointed out. “They have Steven and Amethyst.”

“How didn’t we see this coming? Jasper was still supposed to be fused with that Lapis…Why would Jasper take Steven? What does she want with him?” Pearl said, pacing faster and speaking at an equally rapid speed. 

“Same thing she wanted last time - to fight Rose,” Garnet muttered, shaking her head, “I failed him.” 

Pearl stopped. “No Garnet, of course not!”

“If anyone could have foreseen this it was me. But Malachite’s sudden defusion changed the course of the future so rapidly it was overwhelming. By the time I’d regained my bearings there were hundreds of possibilities, constantly oscillating in probability. By the time they’d narrowed down to capturing Steven I was still here, I couldn’t decide which path to follow. I should’ve gone to Steven first. The minute there was so much as a hint he was in danger I was on my way, if I’d just focused a couple of seconds earlier.” Garnet punched her palm. 

“Maybe they could have interfered with your future vision on purpose then? Homeworld technology is so advanced, you know, when I was dissecting Peridot’s escape pod I found-“ Pearl’s babbling attempt to change the topic slightly trailed off, as Garnet slumped wearily. 

“Steven and Amethyst could be dead Pearl. And if they are hurt, or worse, its my fault.”

Amethyst’s words at the control panel of that ship surfaced from her memory. _You got this Pearl_. She remembered how her chest had tightened in a mixture of fear and pride when Garnet had admitted that she sometimes looked to the smaller gem for strength. Pearl had promised herself she would be the kind of gem that Garnet could take strength from, that from then on they could rely on each other. Now was her time to make good on that promise. 

Pearl grabbed Garnet’s shoulders – forced to stretch to her toes to do so. 

“It’s not. Don’t say that. Not now. Not ever, Garnet. We’ll find Amethyst and Steven and I’m sure they’re both fine, you know how strong we can be when we work together. Remember when Steven rescued us from Jasper and Peridot? You beat Jasper last time, we can do it again.”  
  
She slid her hands down to just above the fusions’ elbows and gently squeezed. 

“We’ve got this Garnet.”

The fusion straightened her shoulders and nodded, immediately slipping back into the role Pearl was more familiar with seeing her in: the confident leader. Garnet strode towards the temple exit and Pearl hurried along with her, through the door and out into the familiar setting of Steven’s room. It was darker in here than Pearl would expect for 3pm. Perhaps there was a storm coming?

“Ok. First of all, we need a way to locate Jasper, Steven and Amethyst.” Garnet said, then paused and cocked her head as the two gems became aware of a commotion outside, a hubbub of voices getting louder and louder. 

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem Garnet,” Pearl said as she looked out the window to watch the huge spacecraft in the sky, so big it was blocking out the sun, a phenomenon that the residents of Beach city had decided to investigate en masse apparently. Garnet and Pearl ripped the door off its hinges in their haste to exit. They vaulted nimbly over the railing down onto the beach, pushing through the crowd of humans and ordering them to disperse immediately. With the arrival of the gems, mayor Dewey evidently accepted that Garnet and Pearl would have everything under control, and began ordering the crowd to evacuate. Soon the beach was empty but for Garnet and Pearl, who silently stood hand in hand as the ship hovered above the beach, gently lowering until it touched down and a ramp began to to open. 

  
_________

Once the hatch was fully open Jasper strode out, cloak billowing in the wind. 

“Still using fusion?” The huge gem sneered. Pearl half wished Amethyst was here to give a witty insult in reply. Instead Pearl looked to Garnet. 

“Pearl?” Garnet said, and Pearl replied by raising their intertwined hands slightly. Garnet understood the question immediately and nodded. They didn’t have time for a long dance, Garnet carefully twirled Pearl one way then the other, catching Pearl in her arms and gently pressing their foreheads together. 

There was a dazzling explosion of light, and Sardonyx gleefully entered the scene, twirling her oversized hammer with a terrifying joy. 

“Hi, allow me to introduce myself,” the tall fusion grinned widely and began chattering, “I’m Sardonyx! and I’m here tonight as a very special guest, if I do say so myself! How exciting! We should start now!” 

Jasper frowned, but had less than a second to open their mouth for a smart comment before the fusion was upon them, a whirling hurricane of vengeful blows delivered precisely and with a smile.


End file.
